


This Is How We Broke Up

by iPhm



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhm/pseuds/iPhm
Summary: I posted this originally on my wattpad.These are my unorganized thoughts. This wasn’t well thought of. Expect informal writing. I felt too much that day I wanted it out so I ended up writing these. A way to vent out my chaotic mind.





	This Is How We Broke Up

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on my wattpad.  
> These are my unorganized thoughts. This wasn’t well thought of. Expect informal writing. I felt too much that day I wanted it out so I ended up writing these. A way to vent out my chaotic mind.

Lai Guanlin

I broke up with you while riding a ferris wheel. You were looking down at the city just so you could avoid looking into my eyes. You held on tightly to your water bottle just so you could avoid holding my hand. I was about to speak but you sipped on to your water just so you wouldn't have to answer me. I craved your attention, your presence, your love. I craved you. But you never really gave a damn about me. You see, I broke up with you because you never really loved me.

***

 

Bae Jinyoung

I broke up with you inside your car. "What are you talking about?" You said. I looked at you with my eyes full of tears. "There was never an us." You continued with a grimace. I didn't matter enough for you but I loved you. I loved your bones and your words. Your lack of interest and even worst, I have loved you for everything they have hated you for. I broke up with you because there really was no end as we have had no beginning.

***

 

Lee Daewhi

I broke up with you inside your music room. You were writing a song for me. It was sweet; you were sweet. You were a songwriter, a composer and a producer. You were successful while I was still struggling to live my dreams. You were running too fast I couldn't keep up with your phase. You got everything figured out while I was a total mess. I broke up with you because you were too good to be true for someone like me.

***

 

Park Woojin

I broke up with you in a hospital. I didn't expect you to know it that way. I wasn't planning to tell you that way. I was sick— I am dying. You told me you didn't care, that you'd still love me and that you'd take care of me. I told you I didn't need anyone's pitty. I told you that you deserve someone better, someone stronger, someone who could stay with you forever. I was dying; you needed to live. I broke up with you because you I couldn't let you die with me.

***

 

Park Jihoon

I broke up with you at the airport. Where airplanes leave and so do people. I left you without you knowing that I left half of my life with you and without me knowing that I brought half of your life with me. And so, we've ruined each other. We were both incomplete. We both didn't want to end it but we had to. We knew we couldn't do anything about it. No matter how hard we try, it just couldn't work out anymore. It wasn't the same way as before. Distance was too far and you wavered; you faded. I wavered; I faded. I broke up with you because all that was left with us was our faded photographs.

***

 

Kang Daniel

I broke up with you at the park. You were in a hurry since you had a schedule that day. Your time was too precious; too precious for you to spare even just a few minutes for me. I held your hands and you held mine back tightly. You knew it. You knew what was coming. You looked at me sadly. We both looked at each other, both of us drowning with the sadness in our eyes. I sighed. I went closer to you then kissed you; I kissed you fiercely. I hugged you tightly as if it was the last time. The thing is, that was the last. I broke up with you because you were the moon and I was just one of the many stars that surrounds you.

***

 

Kim Jaewhan

I broke up with you in a coffee shop. That was your favorite place. You looked at me lovingly. You've always told me how beautiful I was and I've always told you how handsome you looked. You ordered my favorite caramel macchiato. You didn't know that wasn't my favorite anymore. You still looked handsome but I got so used to you it didn't give me butterflies anymore. Calling me beautiful didn't make me blush anymore. I broke up with you because change happened.

***

 

Ong Seongwu

I broke up with you in a hotel room. I was wearing your t-shirt and I could still remember your scent. You left blue purple marks from my neck down to my chest. You had some marks on your neck, too. Those marks weren't from me. They were from someone else. You had someone else. You ruined me beyond repair. You emptied me and sucked every life left in me. I gave you everything without any hesitations. You broke up with me because I was empty and I couldn't give you anything anymore.

***

 

Hwang Minhyun

I broke up with you in front of your apartment. "It's Daniel, isn't it?" You asked. I slowly nodded as I watched your world slowly crashed down. "You know what's easier than this?" You asked once again. I shook my head this time. "Run me over with a truck, I swear it would hurt less." You whispered, your voice cracked. You were hurting, I wasn't. I killed you inside. I was a murderer. I broke up with you because I never really loved you. I was in love with someone else.

***

 

Ha Sungwoon

You, my love, you were different. I didn't break up with you. Our love was perfect; we didn't run in circles. We were perfectly in love. But destiny has always been a bitch. You were hit by a car and that's how we broke up. Instantly; just.. like.. that. 

***

 

Yoon Jisung

I wanted to save you but I couldn't. You never allowed me because you couldn't save yourself either. You went to Netherlands and you left me, you left us, you left everything behind. You broke up with me because you gave up in life and everything in general. You did great, honey.


End file.
